


No reason, pumpkin

by lynnkun



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you want us both to get in shape and i hate working out/ running but your ass looks really good in shorts (in which i pretend rhys has a nice ass, even though he doesn't but it is fine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No reason, pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Rhys wakes up at 5, getting out of bed. He turns on the light and opens the curtain, making Jack groan. 

"Can we please skip this today?" Jack says, rolling over onto his back and covering his eyes. 

"You say that every day." Rhys replies, rolling his eyes. He walks into the bathroom, getting ready. He brushes his teeth and hair and washes his face. He walks back into their room to see Jack is finally up and kind of moving. Rhys walks across the room to their closet that is mostly Rhys' clothes if he was honest. He pulls out a pair of basketball shorts and a lose muscle tee and gets dressed. He grabs his running sneakers off the floor and walks out to the kitchen where Jack is making coffee. Jack walks back to their room to get dressed while the coffee is brewing. 

Rhys turns off the coffee maker and dumps out the coffee that is already made. He then takes out two apples, two granola bars, and two waters. He grabs his apple and takes a bite into it, setting it down as he puts on his shoes. Jack comes back out, dressed in his running attire. 

"Did you pour out my coffee again?" Jack groans, grabbing the granola bar and angrily opening it.

"I don't know why you keep trying, honey." Rhys replies, taking another bite from his apple. Rhys scrolls through his phone as he eats his breakfast, as does Jack. When they both finish, they head out the door, starting at a slow jog down the sidewalk. 

"Hey Jack, why do you always run behind me?" Rhys asks, looking back at him.

"No reason, pumpkin." Jack says, grinning, looking back at Rhys' ass as they run. He is so ready to fuck that when he gets home. Once they finish their 3k run, they both hop in the shower together, quickly washing up.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
